


The Ghost and His Pretty Bride

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marina's got the house all to herself. Or so she thinks.
Relationships: Girl/Ghost, Marina/Ghost
Kudos: 75





	The Ghost and His Pretty Bride

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS.

Marina shivered as she walked up to her bedroom. Her parents were out on an anniversary trip together and her brother was at his girlfriend's house for the weekend, so she was all alone. It was the first time she had been by herself in the house since they moved into it. The house had always felt foreboding and ominous, and now even more so. 

  
The teenager had locked up, showered, and brushed her teeth as fast as she could and she was relieved to slip into her bed. It was only a short while before she succumbed to sleep. 

  
She woke up when she felt a chill. Marina grumbled, keeping her eyes shut, as she groped around for her sheet and comforter. It was then that she felt something even colder grasp her arm.

  
Marina's eyes shot open in alarm as she yelped.

  
Nothing. 

  
Just darkness. 

  
Yet, there was still something physical and clammy holding her. Marina's breaths came quickly as she started to panic. 

  
"Who... Is someone there?" Marina whispered. Nothing responded, but she felt the bed dip. She started struggling, a little belatedly. Another hand grabbed her other hand. Marina began screaming and thrashing, but the creature brought her wrists together and steadily held her as Marina felt pressure against her body.   
Her legs were forced open and she was completely horrified when she felt her pajama shorts and panties pushed to the side as something fleshy pressed against her entrance. Marina was completely a virgin. She hadn't even kissed anyone yet. 

  
"No! Stop! Please! Don't! Stop! Stop!" Marina screamed, continuing to toss and turn to no avail. The presence was heavy on her, and she could feel a fat, hairy gut against her slender body. The flesh against her cunt was wet and cold and she had never been so afraid. 

  
The ghost ignored Marina and began to steadily press his raging erection into her. He hadn't had a woman in ages and had been waiting to get the beautiful teenager alone ever since she and her family had moved in. Even in life he had been hideous and disgusting. No woman had wanted to sleep with him then, and now he was blessed with this gorgeous girl to do whatever he wanted to. 

  
Marina felt a deep, pleasured vibration from the entity as pain shot through her body. She fought as much as she could, but nothing could stop the steady push of the ghost's fat cock inside her virgin pussy. 

  
"Stop! Stop! It hurts! Stop! Stop! It hurts so bad," Marina whined and shouted, tears running down her face as the invisible man forced his way into her body. Her protests and struggling meant nothing to the dead man, though, and he continued to press deeper and deeper into her slender form. 

  
Marina had never felt such pain before. She felt like his cock was tearing her apart. She had never thought her first time would be like this. She hated it so much. She felt so disgusting and cold and the ghost's cock was so nasty and so wet and slimy inside her. 

  
It felt like an eternity before the ghost was burrowed inside her as deep as he could go, and Marina had no time to prepare herself before the ghost had quickly pulled out and then rammed himself in just as fast. 

  
"No! It hurts," Marina wailed loudly, wrists twitching uselessly as she tried to get away from her dead rapist. The ghost paid no mind to her crying. He found it erotic, if truth be told. Her baby blue eyes glistened with tears. Her face was flushed nicely, framed by her lovely, pale gold hair. Her lips were pink and they would be so much nicer if they just weren't open in a constant scream.

  
Marina gurgled as her protests were cut off midway when something slimy and thick wormed its way inside her mouth. She wanted to throw up. The ghost's tongue was inside her mouth, and slimy, cold saliva was filling her mouth as the tongue licked around. She felt so much humiliation and shame and he was so gross. She weeped as puffy lips sucked on her tongue before mouthing at her lips. Her mouth was coated in the ghost's saliva, her tongue tangled with his. Then, the tongue was out of her mouth and running across her face. 

  
Marina panted, head dizzy with sensation, fear, and disgust as the ghost's brutish penis thrust in and out of her pussy, sopping wet with precome, while his tongue wiggled inside her ear. And then his tongue was on her neck and he was biting and sucking. He mouthed everywhere he could, lathering saliva over her body like a claim of ownership. She'd never forget this night. Or him. He wouldn't let her. 

  
The ghost had never felt such intense pleasure in his life or death. The teenager was so tight around him, and he slid in and out of her so nicely with all his precome and ectoplasm. He would make love to her all night. And then some. All weekend. He wouldn't be able to hold back, now that he had her. 

  
He fucked her roughly. He was so turned on and excited. He humped her like a dog in heat. It wasn't pleasurable for her in the slightest. She had settled down after ten or so minutes, knowing it was futile to fight a ghost finally. She had no energy to do anything but take what the dead man gave her. His cock spread her open so much, and he thrust in as deep as he could with every push. Every single time he moved inside of her filled her with pain and soreness, despite the large amount of slime he was fucking into her. 

  
"Please, no more," Marina whimpered weakly. She lie there like a ragdoll as the ghost had his way with her. The ghost groped her breasts and kissed her passionately and fully as he raped her for what was near an hour. His thrusts started quickening then, and Marina shuddered as she felt her attacker's penis grow inside her.

  
"No, wait," She said as he raped her into the mattress.

  
"No, stop, stop, stop, please, no, not inside me, not inside me," Marina began pleading. The ghost didn't want to hear his new bride talking such nonsense, and closed his mouth over hers. He wouldn't allow her to protest the natural end of their lovemaking session. She was a gift to him. A gift to make up for all the rejection he had faced in life. He would not allow his bride to reject his gift to her. He groaned as his hips snapped wildly and he reached his peak.   
Marina sobbed around the thick tongue in her mouth as she felt the cock inside her jam itself as far as it could go and explode inside her. Gallons of sticky, slimy, completely physical semen coated her insides in spurts. It splashed against her walls and overflowed out of her pussy. She knew with dread that the ghost could and would impregnate her. She could practically feel his sperm fertilizing her.

  
The ghost shuddered on top of her and Marina wanted to curl up into a ball and die as she waited for him to retreat. But he didn't retreat. In fact, his cock didn't soften at all.

  
"No," Marina choked out as she felt the ghost begin to thrust into her again. 

  
She screamed, the noise petering out as the ghost kissed his lovely bride quiet. He would love her forever. 


End file.
